


Puppy Love

by Lazydink



Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian Wayne, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dick loves damian very much, Dom Damian Wayne, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Kink, Service Top, Sub Dick Grayson, Top Dick Grayson, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, no kisses for dickie :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: Damian is in desperate need of a distraction after recently breaking up with Jon. When Dick asks if there’s anything he can do to cheer him up, Damian is curious to see how far he’ll go to please him.Aka, I desperately wanted to write service top Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was really excited for this idea but I don’t know if it worked... first time writing Damian and dom POV so sorry if it’s shit ;-;
> 
> If I look at this for one more second I’m gonna scrap the whole thing so it’s not edited akdnsks there will be typos
> 
> Mind the tags pls :)

Damian snarls when he slams the front door shut and stomps in, throwing his keys at the closest couch before making a beeline for the entrance to the Batcave. His body is thrumming with energy from his fight with Jon and the best way he can think of to let it out is to punch something. Preferably multiple times. Going on patrol would give him that opportunity. But before he even makes it past the living room, Dick is coming his way with a concerned look and furrowed brows.

“You’re back early. I thought you were staying with Jon this weekend.” Dick subtly blocks the entrance to the cave with his body, as if he knows where Damian is heading.

This certainly isn’t what he wants to deal with right now, all of Dick’s pestering questions. Even on a good day, Damian can barely tolerate his brother’s borderline nagging, and today is not a good day. He doesn’t pause his stride and makes to step around him, but Dick just steps in front of him. Damian huffs.

“Am I not entitled to change my plans? I was there, now I’m not. End of story.”

Dick tilts his head, a smirk on his lips that irks Damian to his very core. “Well, now I definitely know something happened.”

“My affairs are none of your concern, Grayson.” He bristles when Dick’s eyes blatantly look him over while stepping closer, taking in the tension in his shoulders and his balled fists. Finally, he meets his gaze.

His voice is softer now. “Did you two have a fight?”

“No.” Yes.

Damian can tell by the way Dick’s mouth tightens that he doesn’t believe him. He’s always had an uncanny ability to see through Damian’s lies. It’s infuriating. But he can tell there’s no way he’s getting past Dick until he gets what he wants.

“Fine.” Damian throws his hands in the air. “We broke up. There, are you happy?” 

There's a pitying sound that comes from Dick. Damian knows what that means. It means he needs to book it before his sappy brother tries to have a heart-to-heart. 

“Oh, baby bat-”

“No.” Damian jabs a finger against Dick’s broad chest. “I'm not talking about it. I don't want to think about it. Now get out of my way.”

Dick’s eyes follow the hand that touched his chest till Damian brings it back by his side. They flick back up to Damian’s face. “I don’t think you are in any condition to be fighting right now. Not when you’re this worked up.”

“Physical activity is a healthy way to work through complicated emotions.” Damian says blankly. He’s getting even more keyed up by the second, it’s as if his argument with Jon never ended. 

“Taking on people who are trying to kill you is not just any physical activity and you know it.” Dick snaps. “I’m not letting you go.”

Damian sneers. “Just try and stop me, Grayson.”

Dick looks up at the ceiling and makes a long-suffering groan. He wipes his hand over his face and sighs. “Can’t you see I'm just trying to keep you safe? Now, I love you, baby bat, and it kills me to see you so upset, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Not again. Is there anything I can do to keep you from going out there? Anything at all.”

Just as he begins to shake his head, a thought tickles the back of Damian’s mind. 

“You love me, huh?” Damian muses skeptically. “You’d do anything?”

Dick gives him a confused look. “Of course.”

Heart thumping in his chest, Damian takes a step closer. Another, and now his body is less than a foot away from Dick’s. He doesn’t look up as he places his hands over Dick’s abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath and the way Dick’s breath hitches beneath his fingertips at the touch.

“You would even distract me with your body?”

Dick finally takes a step back, almost stumbling with his wide eyes fixated on Damian. “What?” He’s met with silence. Damian knows he heard what he said, there’s no need to repeat himself. “Damian, you don’t even know what you’re asking. I don’t know what’s gotten into you.”

That’s what he thought. Damian’s face turns stony. “Fine. Then get out of my way.”

“I said I’m not letting you go.” Dick’s voice is strained, clearly still going over what was just asked of him. “And not only would it be unsafe, it would be wrong. Going on patrol is supposed to be about keeping criminals off the street, not letting out your anger on them like a punching bag.”

Damian has had enough. “You know what I think is wrong? Stealing your brother’s underwear to jack off with.”

Dick’s face goes pale. “I didn't- I've never--” 

“Do you think I'm a fool? That I wouldn't notice my own possessions disappearing? You’re not the only one who delves into where they don't belong. Imagine my surprise when I found my underwear under your pillow, all sticky with your release.” Damian feels a surge of power go through him at the look on his brother's face. Shock, guilt, and humiliation. His shoulders are curled in and he starts to talk but Damian speaks over him.

“So don’t lecture me about what’s right and wrong. You’re as much of a hypocrite as father.”

Dick flinches, face blanched and he can’t even bear to look him in the face. “I’m sorry. I never should have… I’m so sorry.”

Damian hums in agreement, letting him stew in a few moments of silence till it looks like he’s about to run. “So what will it be, Grayson.”

Swallowing, Dick finally meets his gaze. “What?”

“I’ve already said what I’m willing to do to… distract myself. The choice is yours.” Damian looks at his nails, trying to seem aloof even as his heart beats so hard in his chest he thinks Dick can hear it. 

“Will you let me go?”

Dick bites his lip, a conflicted look on his face. His eyes search Damian’s face, looking for any hesitation or unease. Finding none, he takes a shaky breath.

“No.”

Damian’s stomach flips. “Good.” He nods. “Come.” And then he turns his back and stalks up the stairs, not checking to see if Dick follows. If he didn’t, it wouldn’t be a surprise. But soon he hears his brother’s hurried footsteps trailing after him. He exhales in relief, and continues his path to, not his room, but Dick’s. 

The sound of the door shutting them emphasizes their silence. It’s an uneasy silence, both of them just waiting for the other to change their mind. Damian breaks their standstill by taking Dick’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. Once he’s close enough, he pushes his chest to make him fall back on the bed. It's not often that Damian gets to look down on him, so it feels good when Dick looks up at him with wide eyes. 

Damian grips his chin and turns his face side to side, Dick’s head moving easily with him. “You are quite beautiful.” Dick shivers under the praise. And isn’t that interesting?

“If we are going to do this, it’s at my pace.” Dick nods rapidly and Damian tightens his grip, stilling his movements. “My rules. If you don’t like it, you can leave.” And he will leave, Damian thinks. Even though Dick said he loves him, that he’d do anything for him… that’s rarely the case. 

Dick licks his lips. “Your pace, your rules.” 

“Very well.” Damian adjusts his grip to brush the pad of his thumb over Dick’s bottom lip, shiny with his spit. His breath hitches, hands gripping the duvet on either side of his hips in anticipation. 

The lithe fingers curved under Dick’s well defined jaw slip up and into his mouth, drawing a startled gasp from the man. They press down on his tongue, rubbing at the spongy muscle and farther back till he gags. Damian’s other hand braces on Dick’s shoulder and he straddles his lap, never removing his fingers. He can feel Dick grow steadily harder beneath him, right in front of his crotch, and Damian rocks forward to feel it better. Dick makes a strangled sound.

“What to do with you… so needy already.” Damian flexes his fingers, making Dick open wider, a deep flush on his cheeks. It’s intoxicating to be the one to make the great Nightwing look this vulnerable. He swivels his hips again, feeling that hot length even through all their layers. Dick thrusts up and Damian’s free hand is immediately on his thigh, keeping his hips pinned to the mattress. “Is this all it takes for someone to make you like this? Just some light touching over clothes and you’re already hard.”

Damian removes his fingers so he can answer and Dick flushes when he wipes them on his cheek. “No… just you. It’s because you-” he gasps when Damian reaches down and cups his bulge, “you’re touching me. Dami, it’s you.”

“Because of me?” Damian hums and continues to fondle Dick through his jeans, rather impressed by his size. He shifts and grinds slowly against Dick’s thigh and leans up, hot breath brushing over Dick’s neck. “Is it my fault you’re this hard, beloved?”

Dick whimpers when Damian squeezes him hard and nods jerkily. “Yes.” He whispers.

“Well then, I should take responsibility.” Damian pushes Dick back on the bed and settles between his legs, looking up at him with sultry eyes. He swiftly pulls the jeans down his thighs and hungrily eyes the outline of the hard rod in Dick’s boxer briefs. It looks much bigger than Jon’s, although that is probably because of their age difference. In a few years, he’s sure to grow considerably. Damian palms his thick cock experimentally. 

Dick watches with bated breath as Damian pulls his underwear down and finally touches him skin to skin. He shudders and pulls at his own hair, as if afraid to touch Damian. Damian’s grip is tight, but he’s using the hand still coated in saliva so it glides. He watches, fascinated as the cock twitches under his hand, thumbing at the head when a fat bead of precum wells up. It’s so hot and there’s a vein that pulses on the side that Damian wants to lick so bad. 

So he does.

He licks a wide swath over the prominent vein, taking his time feeling it with his tongue as he goes up. When he reaches the tip, he locks eyes with Dick and dips his tongue into his slit. Dick whines and thrusts his hips absentmindedly, but Damian holds his hips down firmly. He wants to take his time.

“Is this what you think about when you touch yourself? When you defile the undergarments you stole from me?” Damian mouths all along his cock, pumping his hand slowly but firmly wherever his mouth isn’t. He presses his plush lips against the tip and looks up through lidded eyes. “Do you think about my mouth… or something else?”

Dick looks guilty as he pants and watches Damian. He doesn’t seem to want to answer, and flicks his eyes away.

“Tell me.” Damian removes his mouth and grips his dick at the base almost painfully.

“Yes!” Dick blurts out, sighing in relief when Damian lessens his hold and gives him a rewarding kiss to the tip. “Your mouth, your…” he hesitates, not meeting Damian’s piercing gaze, “your body.”

Damian smiles and places a soft kiss to the head again. Then he dips his head and takes the fat cock into his throat. 

“Fuck!” Dick reaches down to touch Damian’s head but his hand gets slapped away. Damian’s brows are furrowed and his eyes are closed as he swallows around Dick. He isn’t used to something so wide in his mouth, nevermind how long. It’s frustrating that he can’t fit all of Dick in his mouth, but he sucks and bobs nonetheless. His cheeks hollow out on the upstroke, eager to suck anything he can from Dick. 

“Wait wait wait wait- get off!” 

Dick sounds urgent so Damian reluctantly pulls back and gives him a questioning look. He calms his breath before speaking. “Sorry, baby, I gotta-” Dick gestures towards the bathroom.

“Oh.” Damian sits back and lets Dick stand, pulling up his pants. He thinks of something interesting he came across when, um, researching. It’s not something he ever wanted to try out with Jon, he would have said no… Dick would probably say no too, right?

Damian touches Dick’s leg. “Hold on.” This is when Dick leaves. This is where he’ll draw the line. “Sit here.”

Dick obeys, a questioning look on his face as he looks up at Damian. “Ok… but, Dami, I’ve gotta piss.”

“I know.” Damian crosses his legs and props his head on his fist. “I want to watch you.”

The look on Dick’s face is comical, mouth falling open and he’s stuttering all over the place as he looks at Damian as if he’s never seen him before. “Me- you want me to- to watch-”

“You don’t have to, Grayson. You could leave.” Damian knows he sounds more challenging than reassuring. And that’s because he is. He doesn’t even think he’s into this kinda stuff, it just seems crazy enough to scare Dick away. It’s a test.

Dick flounders where he’s sat on the floor a moment longer before he looks down to his lap. It looks like that’s it. This was fun while it lasted but-

“You really want that? Want me to… to do that?”

Damian blinks in surprise when he finds Grayson looking up at him, shyly biting his lip, and still on the floor. 

“Yes, beloved.” The words are whispered out, truly amazed to see Dick so willing and eager by his feet.

Dick nods to himself, a determined set to his jaw, and shuffles his thighs wider. He tenses up, eyes flicking nervously to and from Damian’s heavy gaze. “I-I don’t know if I can.”

Tutting, Damian stretches out his leg and presses on Dick’s stomach with his foot. “I think you can. And you want to know why? Because I want you to.” He slips his foot underneath Dick’s shirt, only his sock separating their skin while putting pressure over his bladder. Dick looks up at him in panic and grabs his ankle, but quickly releases it when he gets glared at.

“You can do this for me, beloved. Be good and give this to me.” Damian doesn’t know where this is coming from. He didn’t really think Dick was going to actually do this, but now that he is, Damian is eager to see it come to fruition. It’s a gift for him, a show of trust, and he doesn’t know what he’d do if Dick backed out now. The muscles in Dick’s abdomen roll under Damian’s sole, straining with the effort to give him what he wants. 

“Relax,” Damian purrs, watching with rapt attention as the furrow in his brother’s brow smoothes out and he takes a deep breath. 

It’s still a couple minutes more of Damian’s quiet encouragement before anything happens. His attention never veered, so he notices immediately when Dick’s breath hitches and his eyes fly open. Dick groans deeply as they both watch, mesmerized, as a small, dark patch appears and slowly gets bigger and bigger. It streams down his crotch, even spreading to the insides of his thighs. Dick seems torn between relaxing into his release and shrinking into himself from embarrassment. 

He did it. Damian can’t believe he did it. Dick pissed himself. His head is hanging where he’s sat back on his heels, a steady stream of warm urine dripping from his jeans and pooling on the floor.

“That’s filthy.”

Dick curls in on himself, shaky hands trying to cover the mess he’s made. Even with his head tilted down, Damian can see how enflamed his cheeks are.

Damian bites his lip. “You liked that, didn’t you? Don’t think I didn’t hear you, the sounds you made were obscene. Tell me the truth.” 

Dick looks hurt when he meets Damian’s gaze, betrayed by the mean words being hurled at him. But still, he doesn’t lie. “... yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I… I liked it.” Dick admits, voice now watery.

It’s the most beautiful sight Damian has ever seen, Dick soaking in his own piss on his knees, looking like he’s about to cry. Because of him. Damian made him look this way, feel this way. It’s invigorating.

He leans down and cups Dick’s cheek, brushing away a treacherous tear with his thumb. 

“I liked it too, beloved.”

Dick gasps and looks back up. “Really?”

Damian nods and pets his head, feeling a wave of fondness for Dick when he leans into the touch. “You’re so good for me. I’m rather pleased with you.”

“Good?” Dick sways forward, the weight of his torso leaning heavily on Damian’s legs. He’s looking at Damian as if he holds the whole world in his hands. But then he surges up to kiss him.

He’s brought up short when Damian holds him back with a strong grip in his hair. Dick whines, straining against the hold weakly. 

“I didn’t give you permission to kiss me.” Damian chastises. “But you can’t help yourself, can you?” It doesn’t even seem like Dick registers what he’s saying, just dopily smiling up at him. Damian sighs. “Give me your belt and remove your clothes.”

Dick blinks at him a few times before fumbling with his trousers. He gains a bit more awareness after he hands off his belt and continues stripping. His wet jeans slop into an empty laundry basket along with his shirt which he used to quickly wipe off his body and the mess on the floor. The timid gait Damian sees in his brother is so different from how boisterous and cocky he usually is. It would be interesting to see what else gets him like that. 

But right now, Damian wants to have some fun too.

“Kneel.”

Dick easily gets in the instructed position and waits for further instruction. There’s no part of his body that isn’t corded with muscles, scars old and new scattered across. He’s beautiful, face and body and heart. Yet here he is, kneeling for Damian without a second thought. 

“You said you think about my body when you bring yourself pleasure.” Damian slowly eases his pants down and spreads his legs. “Did you ever think about this part of me, Grayson?”

There’s a deep flush to Dick’s skin and his eyes are fixated between Damian’s legs. Unblinking as he takes in the sight of his brother’s plump little pussy in pink underwear. Or rather, panties. They’re panties. Dick leans forward.

“No.” Damian says firmly, swatting him back. “Stay there. You don’t get to touch me.” Dick whines.

“Yet.”

He props up a few pillows behind him and leans back, feet propped up on the bed and legs spread wide. Damian still has a perfect view of Dick sitting obediently between his legs. Slowly, Damian lets his hand travel down his thigh, squeezing intermittently along the way. 

Finally, he cups his sex and rubs two fingers over the fabric at his folds. They press and curl leisurely, making his underwear almost see through when they get damp with his slick. Dick squirms and pants, fingers digging into his thighs. His semi has quickly gotten rock hard, and it curves upward untouched.

Damian smiles. “Good. You didn’t touch yourself.” He pulls his hand away, giving Dick full view of how his damp panties cling to his folds, leaving nothing to the imagination. “I think you deserve a treat.”

“Please.” Dick breathes out, absentmindedly making little humping motions with his hips.

“Yeah?” Damian grabs the waistband of his underwear and lightly pulls up, making the fabric pull between his lips and putting delicious friction on his clit. He rocks his hips and dips a finger inside, around his panties where they’re bunched together, and back out again. It’s coated in his wetness, so much so that a bead of slick drips off his finger and onto the hardwood floor.

Dick watches it fall with hungry eyes.

Damian holds his index finger an inch from Dick’s face. “Come get your treat.”

Dick swallows his finger down lightning fast. He moans and curls his tongue around the digit, eagerly sucking off all of the slick. His eyes roll back as he tastes what has been forbidden for so long. It’s not till Dick starts lapping down between his fingers and onto his palm that Damian takes his hand away, earning a pitiful whine from Dick.

“Oh, there’s no need for that.” He wipes off the spit on his shirt before ridding himself of that too. While he’s stripping, Damian actually blushes when he notices Dick licking that stray drop of his juices off the floor. Is he an animal? Surely he can’t taste that good. Shaking his head, Damian goes back to pulling up his panties and grinding his clit against the bunched fabric. “I think you’ll rather enjoy what I want next, beloved.”

Damian pulls his panties down his thighs.

A stuttering breath comes from Dick, blue eyes fixated on the chubby pussy less than two feet away from him. In his trancelike state, Dick doesn’t notice something flying at him till it smacks him in the face. He startles and looks down to find a small pair of pink panties, damp at the crotch. Trembling fingers pick them up and he looks at Damian for help. He whimpers desperately.

Damian smiles and starts leisurely pumping two fingers into his cunt. “Show me. Use them like I know you want to.”

Although given permission, Dick hesitates a moment before bringing them up to his face. He inhales softly once, then his eyes flutter and he presses them roughly against his face and breathes in deep. Dick pants and mouths at the small cloth, taking the crotch into his mouth and sucking.

He looks like he’s in heaven, like just the scent and essence of Damian is enough to get him off. It makes Damian wet. His three fingers move faster now, filthy squelches loud in the rather quiet room, only their shared gasps and moans to accompany them. Damian looks at Dick’s neglected hardon, an angry red at the tip and he’s dripping precum down to his balls. And yet, Dick acts like he doesn’t notice it, too obsessed with Dami’s underwear.

That doesn’t last for long though, as Dick quickly realizes he’s missing out on the show of a lifetime, and he starts fisting his cock with the underwear while watching Damian. His hips move on their own accord, thrusting up into his hand as he all but drools over the sight of Damian fingering himself.

With his mouth parted, all Damian can think of is how Dick’s tongue would feel against him. Inside of him. Withdrawing his fingers, he spreads his plump folds and gives Dick full view of his slick, dusky pink insides.

“Would you like another treat?”

Dick is buried between his legs in an instant, moaning as he eats him out. Damian gasps at the change of pace and throws his head back on the pillow. There’s no easing into it, just an immediate punch of arousal that makes his legs feel like jello. He doesn’t have a moment to breathe as Dick eagerly sucks up all the slick he can find, and there’s a lot. Dick makes a filthy slurping sound around Damian’s clit and he keens.

Damian’s hands fly to the back of Dick’s head to hold him in place as he rides out his orgasm, panting with his eyes shut as he listens to Dick greedily lick up his release. He becomes oversensitive moments later and gently pulls him off.

Slightly dazed, Damian makes grabby hands for Dick to join him on the bed. The mattress dips at his side when he clambers up and lays beside him. Damian can feel his erection poking at his thigh and he groans. 

“Just… give me.. one minute.” He peeks an eye open to squint at Dick’s face. “Figures you’d be good at that, with how much you prattle on everyday.”

Dick finally shows a characteristic smirk. He leans down till their noses touch. “You liked my mouth, little prince?”

Flushing, Damian pushes his face away. “It was… satisfactory.”

“Oh, be still my beating heart.”

Damian shoots up and straddles Dick, effectively silencing him. He’s sitting on his abdomen, his still wet cunt sliding when he rocks his hips back to feel Dick’s erection slide between his cheeks. Dick makes a choked sound when Damian scoots back and wedges the length of his cock between his plump lips.

He raises himself up to position Dick at his entrance, but hesitates to look down at him one more time. “Are you sure… do you still want me?”

Dick’s eyes soften, complete adoration on his face as he strokes Damian’s arm. “I’ll always want you, Dami.”

Sensing he’s about to get choked up, Damian starts sinking down on Dick’s cock. He gasps as he’s slowly but steadily filled, relishing how thick Dick is. When his ass finally meets Dick’s thighs, he looks down at his face. He’s completely flushed down to his broad chest, hands clutched at his sides and he looks so tense. Too tense.

Damian frowns and makes a small bounce. When he notes the strained moan that the movement pulls out of him, he smirks. 

“Oh, you’re so obedient, beloved.” He plants his hands on Dick’s chest and starts lifting himself up on the thick length inside of him. “You can touch me now.”

Dick grabs his ass with both hands and slams him down, making Damian yelp at being hit so deep. He puts a hand over his mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds being forced out of him with every brutal thrust. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, being fucked so he’d and deep… it feels amazing. He grips Dick’s pec like a lifeline to keep himself from toppling over.

“Ah!” Damian yells when Dick’s big hand stretches from his waist to his cunt, thumb rubbing viscously over his clit as he’s savagely fucked.

“Hnng- g-good. I- ah! I like it.” Damian flushes at his attempt at praise, but Dick doesn’t seem to notice or care about his stuttering because he moans and plants his feet against the mattress to thrust up even harder. The sound of their skin slapping together fills the room. He’s sure his ass is going to be sore tomorrow.

Damian collapses forward on a particularly rough thrust and ends up face first in Dick’s collarbone. Still pretty fucked out, Damian nuzzles into his neck and moans. Dick wraps his arms tight around him and something almost like a growl comes from his throat. Damian lifts his head and kisses his jaw.

And just like that, Dick cums inside of Damian. He moans and stills his hips deep inside of him, cock pulsing rope after rope of his seed into his pussy. Damian can’t bring himself to chastise him, (he’s on the pill anyways) as feeling himself get filled up forces an orgasm out of him and he milks Dick’s cock.

They pant, sweaty and sticking together for a few minutes while they get their bearings. Eventually, Dick turns on his side to get them more comfortable and draws a sheet over them, still staying inside Damian.

Damian wants to stay there forever, and that realization forces him to say what comes next.

“Do you want to know why Jon and I broke up?”

Dick thinks it over, and places a kiss on his forehead. “Only if you want to tell me, little prince.”

Damian is thankful for the easy out, but he needs to tell the truth. “He said he loved me, and I didn’t believe him.” He looks up at Dick. “But I believe you.”

Dick beams at him and leans down, but stops a hairbreadth away.

Damian huffs.

“You can kiss me now.””

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand it ended soft. How does it always end soft?? 😂 anywhoooo I hope that wasn’t too painful to read:D
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated 🥰❤️❤️


End file.
